


You Ain't Man Enough (To Take My Woman)

by lesbianingtogether



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A lot of Lena and Alex at first, And angst, Angst ish, F/F, I Love Lena Luthor, It's gonna be a few chapters, Lena POV, Probably like 3, SuperCorp, i hope you do too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianingtogether/pseuds/lesbianingtogether
Summary: Lena and Kara have been dancing around each other for weeks. Lena knows that she needs to give this crush up, after all, Kara has a boyfriend now. But a night at the bar and a talk with Alex change her mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that is a gender swapped Loretta Lynn song title. You're welcome. 
> 
> Let me know how you like it. 
> 
> The Gay-Ass Danvers Sisters are my heroes.

Lena Luthor wasn't usually one for having crushes on straight girls. She had been down that road before as a teenager. It only ended in tears. Which is why this little crush on Kara Danvers was highly inconvenient. 

Lena had been trying for a while to assess whether Kara was actually straight. Their flirtations had been consistent and obvious to Lena, but she didn't think the other woman was picking up on them. Lena didn't know what to think until a few weeks ago when Kara had started talking about 'Mike.' Lena had been holding out hope over the last few weeks as she and Kara had grown closer and closer. However, after confirming that Kara was dating a man, and there being no mention of her ever NOT dating men, Lena was trying to accept that she needed to move on. 

It was proving difficult. Lena was the CEO of a multibillion dollar company and dealt with death threats everyday. Getting over a crush should be easy in comparison. Unfortunately it appeared no one had let her heart know that. _Of course, the other problem could be that this was no longer a little crush,_ a voice in her head told her. Lena sighed. She wished that voice would shut up. 

Even though she knew it wouldn't be advisable for many reasons, Lena still managed to find herself at an alien dive bar downtown with Kara, her sister, her sister's girlfriend, James Olsen, Winn Schott and his alien girlfriend, and the infamous Mike. Based off of the stories she assumed Mike was a tool. Meeting him in person made her think that some stronger words might better describe him. He was possessive and grabby. He made Kara visibly uncomfortable sometimes. He had little to no respect for any of the women at the table, treated the waitress like a servant, and talked down to James. Lena didn't know how this person had won Kara over. It made Lena's head spin trying to understand how Kara, much less Supergirl, could want him.

She was upset that somehow the alien equivalent (because Lena wasn't stupid) of a sleazy frat boy had oozed his way into Kara Danvers' heart. Lena felt stumped. The CEO wasn't used to compromising on things of this magnitude. Yet, trying to drag someone out of the closet wasn't Lena's style. She was outed to her straight crush at the age of 17 and she vowed that she would never do that to anyone. So Lena had to figure out a way to give Kara Danvers' up. Even if the person that was entrusted with her heart was despicable. 

They had been out for about an hour and a half and Lena was considering leaving. Everyone had been pleasant. To some extent Lena felt like James and Winn didn't know why exactly she was there. Lena felt like Agent Alex Danvers, Kara’s sister, and Detective Maggie Sawyer, her girlfriend, as they had introduced themselves knew exactly why she was here. They had both been watching Lena and Kara like hawks all night. Kara had been so focused on keeping the peace between everyone that Lena wasn’t sure she had noticed. It didn’t seem like Mike was particularly well liked by the group. Lena thought that she would have a hard time getting everyone to warm up to her, but they had all surprised her. They were protective of Kara, but it seemed to her like Mike was the one they were trying to protect her from tonight. It threw Lena a little. 

Lena knew that a Luthor in an alien bar was inviting trouble. But most of the aliens had either ignored her or actually came up to thank her for what she had done with her mother. No one seemed to harbor any ill will. Or at least they weren't willing to show it openly with a DEO agent, a cop, whatever 'Mike' was, and Supergirl sitting at the table. So Lena wasn't having an awful time, but she wasn't enjoying watching Mike drape himself possessively over Kara either. By the looks on the faces around her and the attitudes she had seen all night, she wasn’t the only one. She was about to excuse herself for the night when Mike decided to address her.

"So, Luthor, you're brother tried to kill Superman, right? So why are you here?" Mike asked with a smirk. 

"Mo- _Mike_ " Kara hissed, smacking him on the chest. From the sound of it, had a normal human been on the other end of it, they might have a crushed sternum and possibly a broken spinal chord. Mike wheezed, but seemed unfazed. 

"Ow." he said, rubbing his chest, "I was just wondering. I mean, we're in an alien bar, full of aliens, and this lady is the public face of a family who built a company out of hating aliens. Especially your- uh the Super people."

Kara looked like she was seconds away from being mad enough to lose control of her heat vision. Mike seemed unfazed by his girlfriend's obvious anger. 

Lena pretended not to notice all the slip ups in that interaction. It was a miracle that everyone in National City didn't know who Supergirl was. 

"And? In case you didn’t notice, I don’t share my family’s beliefs." Lena said with a perfectly arched eyebrow. 

"It still seems like this wouldn’t be the best place to show your face. I just don't understand why you agreed to come here." Mike said with an air of someone who expects his every question to be answered. His arrogance was astonishing to Lena. She would never understand the appeal of these type of men. 

"Kara asked me to come" was all Lena replied. She wasn't interested in being pulled into whatever fight this boy-thing was trying to engage her in. She had been here before. She did not want to get dragged into the territorial display that was no doubt just getting started. 

"Oh. I see now." Mike said with an impish grin. Lena knew that he did, in fact, see now and she wasn't happy about it. Kara was clueless, but this Mike person could see right through her. She wondered if anyone else at the table knew. Lena glanced around. James was pretending to watch the TV behind the bar. Winn and Lyra had slipped away at some point. Maggie was looking disapprovingly at Mike. Alex was peeling the label off of her bottle, pretending like she wasn't watching Kara and Lena like a trained spy. Kara was still angrily staring at Mike. Lena decided she needed to gracefully excuse herself from this situation. 

"Well as, 'Mike', was saying I am the CEO of a very large company, so I'll get home so I can rest." Lena began to stand to leave. 

"Lena..." Kara said, switching her focus onto the brunette. Lena gathered herself and looked Kara in the eye.

"It's fine, Kara. I really should be going." Lena pulled on her light black leather jacket. 

"Actually, we're gonna head out, too." Alex said, as she and Maggie began to stand, "Let us walk you out." 

Lena considered declining the offer, but one look at Alex told Lena she should say yes. 

"Thank you, Alex. I would appreciate that." Lena turned back to Kara. Kara's eyes were worried and her face was all scrunched which Lena knew meant she was thinking about something or maybe feeling guilty. Probably both in this situation. 

"Thank you, Kara, for inviting me out. James, it was nice to see you again." James smiled kindly at her and nodded. 

"Mike." Lena said as a goodbye. It was the best she could manage. 

Lena left with Alex and Maggie in tow. Her car wouldn't be there for another 10 minutes and Lena was wondering what she should do. She wasn't sure this would be a safe place for her to wait. 

"Lena, could I give you a lift?" Alex offered, gesturing toward her motorcycle "I don't think it's wise to leave you here to wait on your own." 

"Didn't you and Maggie arrive together?" Lena asked. Three people couldn't fit on that thing, and Lena didn't want Maggie to have to walk. 

"Nah, I came here right after work. I have a ride of my own." Maggie said. "I'll see you ladies later." 

Alex smiled at Maggie and gave her a goodnight kiss. Lena hadn't been on a motorcycle in a while and things like this nowadays made her feel a little panic-y. All the death threats made her need to feel in control a lot more than she was willing to admit to herself sometimes. She felt that she could trust Alex to get her home safely though. She could also tell that Alex wanted to talk to her about something. Lena had a feeling she knew what it was, and while she wasn't happy about it, maybe it would help her get over this unfortunate crush. 

Lena cancelled her car and accepted Alex's offer. 

The ride through the city at night was pleasant. She gave Alex directions and then settled in to enjoy the ride. Lena's college girlfriend had had a motorcycle and she loved riding it. There was something freeing about the experience, feeling the wind whip around you, seeing the pavement fly by. Lena wondered how she could love motorcycles, but hate flying. Then again at least motorcycles were on the ground. 

Lena had Alex drop her off in the secure garage her building had. She knew that if Alex were going to talk to her, now would be the time, and she wasn't interested in having this conversation on the street outside her apartment. 

Lena got off the motorcycle and removed her helmet. Alex removed hers as well. She put her kickstand down and turned the engine off. 

"Thank you for the ride." Lena said while extending the helmet back toward Alex. Alex strapped it onto her bike with a cargo net. 

"Sure. I see you've ridden before." Alex replied easily. 

Lena smiled. Now was her chance. It wasn't that she was trying to keep her sexuality a secret, but didn't think it was the public's business. Alex wasn't exactly 'the public', she was a highly trained secret government agent. Lena reasoned Alex would be protective of sensitive, private information. Plus, if they were going to have this conversation letting her know would make everything a little easier. 

"My college girlfriend had a motorcycle. I enjoyed riding it with her." Lena knew there was no going back now. 

Alex smirked and nodded to herself. She shook her head and smiled down at her hands. When she looked at Lena again there was a smile on her lips of understanding, but her eyes were conflicted. 

"I wondered before I met you if you might be bad news for my sister. There's a lot of trouble that follows you around. But I could tell that she cared about you. And I've..." Alex paused, trying to figure out the best way forward. "I've heard a lot of great things about you from Kara. She believes in you. And I've learned to trust her judgement about people. Most people. But it wasn't until tonight that I understood why she was so sure you weren't anything like your family."

Alex paused and looked straight ahead. Her eyes narrowed in concentration and her mouth formed a tight line. Lena waited. Alex continued staring straight ahead as she started speaking again. 

"I don't think my sister knows how you feel about her, but I think she can still feel it. I can see it in your eyes, that you would never, ever hurt her on purpose." Alex stopped and looked down again. Lena let the silence build. Alex stared intently at her helmet like it would tell her how to proceed.

"But...?" Lena asked. She had an idea of what Alex was getting at, but she needed Alex to say it. 

Alex looked at her. 

"There are ways you may be able to hurt her, that neither of you understand right now." Alex looked at her hands again and sighed. She looked back up at Lena. "My sister is oblivious to people who have feelings for her. She might even be oblivious to her own feelings. I want my sister to be happy. But I also want my sister to be safe." 

Lena didn't want to let her mind think about the implications of what Alex had said right now, but it was difficult. Alex had confirmed two things for her; that Lena's feelings were as obvious as she thought they were, and that Kara may have feelings for her too. Lena knew that a Super and a Luthor dating could spell trouble. That would only be amplified if they didn't have the support of those around them. Lena needed to prove to Alex that she could be trusted. She knew words wouldn’t be all she needed, but it would be a good start. 

"Alex. I would never hurt your sister." Alex went to cut her off, but Lena held her hand up. 

"Please. Let me finish. I know that in some ways I could _never _hurt your sister." Alex's eyes grew wide as Lena continued. "And I understand your concern because there are members of my family who often try to hurt your sister. Know that I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe and that I would never, ever betray her."__

____

Alex considered Lena for a moment. Lena was sure that Alex understood what she meant. 

____

"How long?" Alex asked. 

____

"Oh. Ever since my mother tried to kill the entire alien population of National City." Lena said casually. Lena liked Alex very much. The Danvers sisters were smart and capable. She wondered briefly what the mother Danvers must be like. 

____

Alex sighed bringing Lena back to their conversation. 

____

"It's a shit disguise, isn't it?" she asked with a smile. Lena laughed.

____

"Groucho glasses would probably work better." Lena said with a smile. Alex chuckled. "I think for anyone who knows Kara well, it's obvious. Also, I'm rather smart." 

____

Alex nodded at her. Lena smiled and turned to walk inside. It had been a long night and this conversation had left Lena with a lot to think about. 

____

"Hey, Luthor." Lena turned around. Alex had a small smile on her face, "For what it's worth, I think you should tell her." 

____

Lena smiled a tight lipped smile at Alex and nodded. The elevator dinged behind her. She turned and walked through the waiting doors. She heard Alex rev her engine behind her and leave as Lena hit the button for the penthouse. Well, the top penthouse. There were 10 floors of penthouses in her building. The button flashed green, letting her know the fingerprint scanner was still working. The doors closed. 

____

Lena was lost in thought. Tonight had been illuminating to say the least. She wasn't sure where to start. Alex had made things both easier and more difficult. It was good to know that she had her blessing. Of course, Lena was pretty sure a sentient slug would be better for Kara than her current man-boy thing, and Alex would have given her blessing to that too. But still. 

____

The real problem was that she still didn't want to push Kara out of the closet. And Alex herself had said that Kara didn't seem aware of her feelings for Lena. Lena was glad to know that she hadn't been imagining the flirting over the past few weeks though. When the door dinged Lena felt like the ride to the top floor had taken no time at all. 

____

The elevator opened onto a small private hallway that had access to the emergency stairs. The door to these stairs was also fingerprint protected. Only Lena, her personal head of security, and her buildings head of security could enter. The door to her apartment was glass, bullet resistant acrylic, she corrected herself. There was no door handle. A panel on her door scanned her hand print. The panel was connected to her in-house security and automation system that would run a different program based on who entered. Automating her apartment had taken some work, but she loved it. The work itself had been fun and the results made it all worth it. She felt safe and the house itself ran almost flawlessly.

____

Soft lights turned on as she entered her apartment. The windows in her apartment were floor to ceiling. The building was situated south of the main skyline of National City and faced north so as soon as she walked in she was greeted with a beautiful view of the city at night. The whole apartment was finished in warm wood tones with white walls. The cabinets were dark with stainless steel counter tops and appliances in the kitchen. Her furniture was in the same brown neutral family as the wood. Any walls were made of glass _(bullet resistant acrylic)_ , except for the one that sectioned the bedroom off from the main living area. The bedroom faced south and opened onto a terrace. The bathroom sat across from the bedroom. From her bathtub she had the same beautiful view of the city skyline as she did when she walked in. 

____

Since she was on the top floor, she also had exclusive access to her own private rooftop terrace and 'media room'. She had turned the media room into a study, complete with extra built in bookshelves and a small home office. The rooftop terrace came with a small garden outside the media room and ample seating if she ever wanted to have a party. The penthouse was designed to feel open, yet cozy and Lena couldn't have been happier with it. 

____

She walked into her wardrobe to change. It was open plan also, with more than enough room for her clothes. Even though as a CEO she needed to be, and enjoyed being, impeccably dressed. At home she put on her worn out MIT sweatshirt and her favorite leggings. She needed time to think about everything that had happened and wanted to relax in her study with a cup of tea. 

____

After situating herself in her favorite chair by the window with her favorite mug of tea, Lena began to think about her current predicament. She was falling for one of her best friends. An age old lesbian problem to be sure, but this was a tad more complicated. Who could say that their crush was the cousin of their brother's sworn enemy, and could also fly, freeze things with their breath, and catch bullets with their bare hands? Actually, that last one might come in handy if she did end up dating Kara considering the amount of times her family had tried to kill her. That number would only increase if news of her possible involvement with a Super got out. Lena sighed. The entire situation was beyond ridiculous.

____

The phone on the table next to her buzzed. Lena knew it was after 11 on a Saturday which meant it could only be two people, Jess or Kara. They were the only two allowed past her Do Not Disturb settings. Although, if Jess needed to get in touch with her at this time on a Saturday night she would call. So it could only be one person. Lena sighed again. She picked up her phone. 

____

_**Sorry about Mike. I really enjoyed having you hang out with us. Alex said she took you home? On her bike?? And that you apparently used to ride all the time??? How come I didn’t know this??????** _

____

_**11:11 PM** _

____

Lena smiled. She liked to think that Kara was jealous that Alex had information about Lena that she didn’t. Actually, if what Alex said tonight was true, she might actually be jealous. Her phone buzzed again. 

____

_**I hope you had a nice time tonight. So nice that maybe you’d like to come to game night tomorrow?? :) :)** _

____

_**11:12 PM** _

____

Lena stared at her phone’s screen. She would love to spend more time with Kara. She would not love to spend more time with Mike. And the thought of seeing Mike with Kara seemed especially repulsive to her now that she had met him. But, she liked the idea of finding out whether Alex was right about Kara having feelings for her. And she had a feeling her presence would send Mike into a jealous frat boy meltdown. So that was worth it. She felt the tiniest bit juvenile thinking about it like this. However, Lena was Kara’s friend and even if she didn’t have feelings for her, she’d never think Mike was good enough. 

____

_**What time?** _

____

_**11:15 PM** _

____

Lena saw the three little dots pop up almost immediately. 

____

_**:D :D :D :D 7!!!!!! Can you bring something to drink?** _

____

_**11:15 PM** _

____

_**Sure. I’ll see you then.** _

____

_**11:16 PM** _

____

_**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D** _

____

_**11:16 PM** _

____

Lena smiled. She wasn’t sure exactly what she was getting herself into, but she was excited about it. She finished off her tea and sat the mug down on the table next to her. 

____

On the one hand she wanted to plan her attack, on the other hand that felt like too much meddling. If Kara was going to come to this realization, Lena wanted it to be as natural as possible. If Lena ratcheted up the flirting a little though, it couldn’t hurt anyone. And it might be amusing to make Mike jealous. Lena sighed. As much as she wanted to, she knew she wouldn’t do that. It wouldn’t be fair to Kara. She didn’t much care if it was fair to Mike the Tool, but Kara deserved better from her. 

____

Lena stood up and stretched. Tomorrow would be fun, and no matter what she was not going to be petty when it came to Kara and her man-child boyfriend. She looked out at the city one last time before heading to bed.

____


End file.
